I know you think you can REVIEW CUASE YA READING!
by star12
Summary: Sakura,Syaoran,and friends got a problem in their hands. Their highschool has to perform in a competition during the big festival everyone is looking forward to. The school has enough problems as it is, or that's at least what a review of the school said.
1. Chapter 1

And I know that you think you can't pray after that mistake, but know that the only way you can make it better. And I know situations get too much for you to take and you feel like you're gone break… Hey my name is Jasemine (That's right not Jasmine) Jackson; I'm the kinda girl who has a passion for music. My favorite artists are my friends Terrence, Airica, Virgil, Joanna aka. pop star sensation Jojo, I'm starting to give up on Michael Jackson, I like Crossmovement, Cece Winans, Donnie MClurkin, Jump5, Raze, Out of Eden, Da' Truth, Flame, and a bunch of other artists that I can't name right now. I like dancing, drawing,singing, reading, hangin' with my friends, collecting pictures, and anime, and doing just about anything on the computers. I guess I'm very talkative around people I know and love and almost quiet around strangers and when I'm embarrassed. 

"Jasemine!"

I ran and tried to get away. I was caught up in the air.

"Hey Jasemine."

I sighed, "Hi Syaoran."

Syaoran Li was one of my best friends who could sometimes be kinda goofy like right now.

"Why'd you run away?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I see how it is."

Sakura, my other best friend, came running towards us, "Syaoran, Jasemine, good

morning!"

"Hey Sakura!"

Syaoran was blushing a little; ya see he had liked Sakura since fifth grade and he hadn't told her yet. I giggled.

"Hey Susie," that's my nickname, "Where's ya boy Terrence?"

I got away from him, "He's not my boy, he's just a close friend."

"Hey guys I'm early today!"

Just that second Terrence came running towards us and swung me around in the air. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Jasemine, what's the matter?" "Nothing," I smiled.

Sakura pulled out a jump rope and gave it to Syaoran.

"You know it's your turn Jaz."

"I know, but I forgot Kim."

He groaned, "I thought you were and I quote 'responsible' and you left a seven year old at a house that you most likely left unlocked, what are you nuts !"

I glared at him, "thanks for the lecture." I ran to my house.

Right now you might be confused so let me fill you in since you're completely clueless. Terrence, my friend that I've been friends with since forth grade, had invited me, my sister Kim, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kiki, Michael to Africa for the summer vacation. So right now I and my baby sister were living by ourselves with Terrence's foster father checking up on us weekly to give my dad a report of how we were doing. We talked to dad almost everyday. It had been almost a month since we left Japan. I hung out with Terrence everyday and we took Kim to see monkeys, cheetahs, lions, elephants, birds of all kinds and we saw Terrence's old homes and his main home the orphanage. He told us all kinds of stuff about his pet lion simba when he ran away from home before he came to Japan. Some things seemed like he was trying to impress me and make me laugh. Anyway if you haven't figured it out yet I kinda have a crush on Terrence, but if you tell him I'll be coming after you.

When I reached my house I found Kim asleep at the front door with her blanket. I picked her up and checked her temperature. She was normal and so I carried her to the park. I let her lay on the soft grass.

"Come on Jasemine."

I put her near us so she'd be closer and whispered, "We're over here if you need us."

She smiled and laid down to fall asleep. I and went over to my friends, "I'm sorry," I lowered my head.

"It's okay." "Not that you meant to leave your baby sister home by herself."

Syaoran was about to get a surprise if he didn't stop trying to made Sakura laugh, showoff. I glared again, "I know that baby boy."

He smiled, "Jasemine you know I love you girl," he hugged me and patted my cheek.

"Come on let's jump."

Terrence and Syaoran swung for me and Sakura. I jumped in first and she jumped in later. I was doing a double skip, "Faster." Kim laughed.

They swung faster and we got all the way to 99 doing tricks the whole time. I laughed and we all sat next to Kim. She crawled into my arms and fell asleep. I hugged her. I saw someone doing freestyle dancing so I went over to check it out.

It was Terrence's little sister, Airica, she looked just like Sakura but way, way darker.

"Hey Airica."

"Hey J.J."

"Want to jump rope,"

"I'll watch."

We went back over and Terrence took my hand, "Come on."

"I have Kim."

"Come on."

I asked Airica to hold her and I jumped in with Terrence. I tripped and fell over the rope. Terrence came to my side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." He tried helping me up, but I fell back and cried.

"Maybe Terrence should go and take you home."

We got ready to leave when Sakura smiled, "Have fun."

She went pale and said to run. I asked why but she told me to just do it. I turned around and smiled, "Simba!"

I hugged him and he licked my face.

"Whoa, you really do take risks Jaz."

I smiled at Terrence and he lifted me up in his arms and we rode to my house while the whole ride we were talking about Terrence's parents splitting up again and how I could hide her since I volunteered to protect her. Simba went in the back yard and Terrence carried me and Kim inside the house and on a couch.

He smiled, "You feeling better?" I nodded, "Thanks for everything Terry. It's been fun getting to see Africa and the animals and hanging out with you."

"You're welcome, I told I'd bring you here and I've kept my promise."

He took me to the back yard and laid me in the grass. I closed my eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

I was nervous about what he might do like play a trick on me. He popped something in my mouth, it tasted great, "A berry!"

He laughed, "Want another one?"

I nodded. He handed me a berry and I ate it, they reminded me of gummy worms. I sat up and asked, "Are you staying?"

"For a little while."

He lifted Kim up in one arm and me in the other and took us inside. I put Kim in our room on her bed and gave Terrence a glass of lemonade. He thanked me, "How you keeping Airica?"

"Well there's a room upstairs and she won't be hard to hide. There's another room upstairs with enough food for everyone in the house and more. Simba for sure won't let anyone come inside."

"Alright."

"I hope I don't squire up."

"You would've been doing your best" he leaned over and hugged me.

"I promise to do all that I can to protect her and I'll come to you if there's any problem."

"Good."

I turned on the stereo and pulled his arm, "Dance with me."

He smiled, "I thought your leg was hurting?"

"It was and a dance will help it feel better."

He laughed, "No way."

"Please?"

"No." I pouted.

"I can't dance."

I knew that was a hopeless lie because he, Virgil, Airica, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Becky, Joanna, and I were always doing some kind of dance.

I sang, "Here's my heart, it's been broken, it's been wounded, but I'll give it all to you if you will love me. Here's my life, if you want it, you can have it. I will give it all to you because you love me and love is everything I need."

He sighed, smiled, and asked, "Why are you always breaking me down?"

I giggled, "Silly Terry, I don't do it on purpose. I do it unknowingly."

"Sure you do."

He sat down next to me and tickled me.

I smiled and asked, "How Terry, how'd you know your mom was leaving?"

He looked down, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

He was snarling at me.

"Fine I'll back off!"

I felt uneasy, "I'm sorry Terrence; I didn't mean to be all up in your business and what not."

"You have every right to ask, but I shouldn't have acted that way, you forgive me?"

I smiled and nodded, "I forgive you."

He looked at and explained, "My father told me last night that I was not to see Airica ever again because Kathleen wanted Airica and herself to have nothing to do with me or my dad. She refuses to believe Airica's my birth sister and Virgil is family too."

I shook my head slowly, "Terry…"

"Jasemine it doesn't bother me because she's not my mom no how. Plus I don't like her very much. I just want Airica to stay. Kathleen would've taken Sakura to be related just because they look the same, but she won't believe her when she says we're brother and sister. Thing is women gets on my last nerves end of discussion!"

I felt lucky to live in a good home where my parents loved me. I said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"Jasemine look at me."

I looked up at him. He put his warm hand on my cheek, "There was nothing anyone could do about it."

"You could try being nicer to her and maybe then she'll be nice to you too."

He rolled his eyes, "Always been there, always done that."

The phone rang.

"I'll be right back."

I ran and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Jasemine."

It was my step mother Diana.

"What's up?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How's Terrence."

"He's okay?"

"Are you living together?"

"No!"

I shouted. Terrence smiled and chuckled.

"Jasemine how come I hear him in there?"

"Diana you should me well enough I would never sleep anyone."

I was angry. She always joked so freely about this.

"Wayne, Jasmine's been getting comfortable with Terrence and she's sleeping with him!"

I felt like sweatdropping, "I am not"

"Jasemine what's the matter?"

Terrence came over to me.

"Diana is." I felt like crying at how overprotective she was.

Terrence could hear Diana hollering and eyes widened. He took the phone and said, "Hey Mrs. Jackson would you calm down!"

She stopped shouting because my dad got the phone.

"Hey Terrence, can I talk to my little girls."

"Only Jasemine, Kim's asleep."

"Okay."

He handed the phone to me and smiled.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess. You know she's just trying to protect you."

"No kidding, she's crazy."

"You alright?"

"Yeah it's great out here. I rode a lion today."

"What!" "It was Simba."

"Oh that helps me a lot they're all simba."

"The lion Terrence named is Simba."

"Oh that Simba," he sighed, "Can you put Terrence on the phone?"

"Sure."

I handed the phone to him and said I'd leave him alone to talk to my dad. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze then let it go and I ran upstairs to Kim and I's room. She was still asleep. I laid down on my bed and looked at the pictures on the wall. I smiled, "He's just like her."

The picture was of me and my now dead mother. The other picture was of me and Terrence holding Kim in our arms. I fell asleep and dreamed of a fire and I was running towards it screaming something. When I ran towards the door it blew up in f lames. I was wondering what was going on.

"Huh?"

I woke up and blinked a few times. I was in my bedroom alive and no smoke was around. It was getting dark.

"I wonder?"

I was leaving the room and when I opened the door there he was.

"Oh you are here."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"A fire, it kinda reminded of when Kathleen made pancakes for the first time. Girl set the whole kitchen on fire."

I giggled. He laughed, "yeah and poor thing didn't know not to add water to a grease fire. She went crazy. She ran out for the hose by that time you and Airica found the fire extinguisher and put out the fire."

"When daddy, your dad, Sakura, Syaoran, came in when your mom came in with the hose and sprayed everyone in sight."

We both laughed. I fell to my knees, I was laughing that hard.

"That was probably the only time dad felt like laughing when he's been sprayed."

I stood up, "That was funny because me and Airica were walking around the house in our bathing suits with our long wet hair down."

He smiled, "You were something else, still are as far as I can see."

I smiled, "You're something else. Boy I remember when were in North Dakota and Tomoyo was filming us and you were rapping to me on the porch some Crossmovement song and then stuff you made up and of course people came around to listen. This boy comes up to me and starts sweet talking me and you went and battle rapped him gospel. He ended up getting saved later that day at Wednesday night bible study."

He didn't look at me, but he was smiling.

"You are something else."

I opened the window, "It's so pretty at night."

"Yeah it is."

I sat in the window with one leg out.

"Jasemine!"

I looked at him. He took me out the window, "you could fall."

"I can keep my balance."

He really was worried so I dropped it, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's okay, just don't do it again."

I nodded then remembered he spoke to my dad, "You talk to my dad?"

"Yeah and he thinks you shouldn't hide my sister."

"I know, but I'm doing it anyway."

"But why?"

He looked shocked that I said I still would hide her.

"It'll all work out in the end. I want her to stay."

"I shouldn't have said you could hide her."

"That's okay."

I smiled and he looked at me in disbelief when I said, "But I'm still hiding her."

"Jasemine!"

"If she doesn't like the idea of hiding she can go okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're so stubborn, fine deal!"

We shook hands on it. I tagged him, "You're it!"

I ran off.

"Hey!"

He ran after me. I ran outside and ran into the woods, but ran into something hard. "Sorry little girl, you should leave."

"Why?"

A boy looked at me with cold eyes and pulled me up. He seemed friendly, he was very serious though. He leaned towards me. I pushed him back, "Um do I know you?"

Terrence shook his head when he saw me, "Jaz, you're bleeding."

I looked at the boy and apologized. He just nodded his head. Terrence asked the boy why he had a knife on him. The boy said there were some dangerous men out here and that we should leave. Terrence took my hand to leave but then I felt something on my back.

"Don't move little girl and you better hope your boyfriend does the same."

It was a gun sticking me in the back! I looked at Terrence helpless, he just stared, but he didn't move. I felt dizzy and fell and closed my eyes. Was I fainting or falling asleep?

"Jasemine," Terrence and another voice that sounded like Sakura shouted was one of the last things I heard other than a lion roaring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and Simba was licking my face. I looked up and saw Terrence and sighed with relief. He stared at the ground. I smiled, "Hi Terrence."

He jumped, "Don't scare me like that!"

I hugged him. "Sakura knocked you out."

I nodded and saw Sakura leaning on a tree with her head back. I walked over to her and whispered, "Thanks Sakura."

She smiled, "You're welcome." There were two men on the ground; I looked up at them wide eyed.

"The police are coming." Terrence smiled. Whew, they weren't dead. I sighed and carried Sakura on my back.

"Did you have fun today?" Sakura laughed, "I was going to your house I saw Terrence running into the woods so I went in a different way to see what was going on. I climbed in a tree when I saw you and Jackie. Girl, you freak out too easy."

I smiled and put her down and opened the door with my key.

Terrence took Sakura home. I took Simba to the back yard. I went inside locked the door and went to see Kim, who was now awake and watching cartoons. I smiled, "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!"

"For dinner?"

"Yeah, mommy said it's a good kind of dinner, breakfast dinner."

"Okay."

I took a shower and got dressed. I put my hair in two long braids and went downstairs in pajamas and slippers.

"Pajama time?"

Kim giggled.

"Yeah and when you come back down I'll be done."

She cheered, "Alright."

She turned off the T.V. and put my favorite cd in the CD player and let it boom from the stereo's speakers. I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Kimikoe, don't forget to take a shower."

"Okay."

She hugged me back and ran upstairs. I took out the pancake mix, sausage, eggs, and bread and butter and made all my sister's favorite breakfast food. I finished making everything in an hour. Kim was nice enough to take a long bubble bath instead of a quick shower. Kim squealed when she saw the food. I gave her a plate full of food and we ate listening to Mark Schultz singing _Letters from War_. Kim was hungry tonight she had two plates of food. Then again she was asleep all day.

"Kim Airica's spending the night alright."

"Okay, but she's taking our room is she?"

"No."

"Okay."

I washed the dishes and Kim dried them and put them up. I went upstairs after I told Kim she could watch TV for thirty minutes then come upstairs. I went to sleep on my bed and had the same dream but Terrence was in this fire. Airica, Kim, and I were running towards it. Fireman and police were there too trying to save the people. I woke up, someone was calling my name.

"Kim?"

She was asleep and under her blankets. I looked around and got out of bed and went in the hallway and looked around and saw no one.

"Must've still been dreaming."

I went downstairs and got some orange juice. I drunk it and washed it off. I heard it again. I ran upstairs and turned on the hallway lights. No one? I turned off the lights so I wouldn't wake Kim. I went inside our room and saw someone one at the window I walked towards the window slowly. Was that Terrence? I opened the window, "Boy, you scared me!"

He came in, "Sorry," he sat on my bed, "you sure about this?"

I nodded. He smiled, "What?"

"I'm scared something's going to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me Jaz, I'm a big boy."

I smiled a little. He hugged me, "Plus my dad will protect me if I can't protect myself."

I hope so. I knew Airica must've been tired of waiting for us. He must've read my mind,

"Yeah, well Airica's sleepy."

We went to the window and pulled her inside.

"Finally I thought I was going to fall asleep in the tree."

We laughed. She hugged me, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're welcome."

Kim rolled over and then screamed with fear.

"Kim!"

I tried to wake her up.

"Jasemine don't leave me! Don't go in the fire! He's okay!"

"Kim, Kim, it's just a dream."

"Jasemine don't go you can't, you won't leave me like mom did. Please stay, stay…"

I shook her, "Kimikoe?"

I couldn't wake her up. I finally prayed to Jesus that she's wake up. She woke up and began to cry.

"Kim are you okay?"

"Don't leave me, Jasemine."

"I won't."

We had the same dream! Probably she heard me earlier when I was talking to Terrence. I hugged her and whipped her tears. I needed to spend more time with her. I spent more time with my friends than her. Airica patted Kim on the back, "What's the matter Kim?"

"That fire I saw you guys told me to stay away and ya'll ran inside. Your house was on fire Air."

"That sounds like Jasmine was talking too loud." Terrence said rolling his eyes, "Are you guys trying to tell me something 'cause you're starting to irritate me?"

I stared at him. Kim looked hurt and shouted, "Then if something happens to you Kathleen will be happy and Jasemine, me, Airica, and all the people who care will be heart broken! What kind of big…"I covered her mouth before she said anything else.

Terrence sighed, "Look Kim I'm nearly a grown man, I think I can take care of myself. If anything happens I'll get out I promise."

He picked her up, patted her head and kissed her forehead. She smiled a little and hugged him. He smiled and put her down. I smiled, "Can you go to sleep now?"

"After I show Airica her room." "Huh?" Airica was puzzled. Kim winked at us and took Airica out the room.

"Thanks Terry, you made Kim stop crying."

"Your dad would have done it differently."

I sighed and smiled at him but he was looking out the window. The moonlight was shining on him, he looked like a movie. I saw he was hesitating. "What's the matter?"

He looked at me, "I… well…" I wish I could help him. "Jasemine, I … I was…" Airica came in, "Um do ya'll have anything to eat?"

Kim looked angry, "I told you there was food downstairs and I thought you were sleepy."

"I am, but I'm hungry too."

I rolled my eyes, "She's right, there's food downstairs. Kim will show you."

I smiled and waved as if to say get out quick before Terrence exploded. Airica dropped the smile and grabbed Kim's hand, "Yeah come on Kim."

They left. They left the door open. Terrence was exasperated, "Close that door and go to bed Airica."

"Yes sir!" she closed the door.

I looked at him and smiled, "Wanna try that again?"

He held me by my arm and I looked up at him, "What?"

"Jaz we've known each other for long time right?"

"Yeah seven years."

"Then you won't be surprised if I tell you a secret I've been keeping from you."

"Not really, what?"

"I love you."

My heart literally stopped, "Whoa- what?"

I couldn't believe it.

"I'm happy with you. You're my best friend. You remind me a lot of my…"

"Mother," I whispered.

"How'd you know?"

"You remind me of my parents, but mostly my mother."

I pointed to the pictures on the wall. "That's her," he smiled, "and there's me, you and Kim."

I nodded. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want things to change between us. Once I bought him a ring but didn't give it to him, it was a plastic ring that had what he called major bling on it. Now I think he was only saying that because kids were laughing when I said I liked it. My dad liked Terrence and considered him his son. Terrence was a family member in my house. It would be weird if he was anything else than a brother. Terrence and dad were both Christians. They weren't perfect but saved. They almost walked the same but dad starts limping now. They were both funny and serious at the same time. they could both control me. They were always helping me. They don't have cars but they do drive though which is good because I always need a ride. Of course I loved him but not for the things I just listed. I was happy with him too but that's what Jessica Simpson and her man Nick said too now they going on and off with each other. Love is suppose to be in the bible but god is not Terrence and I don't know if what we feelin' is love or a crush.

I must have fallen asleep on Terrence and he had put in bed because I was in bed and Airica was in bed and Kim just woke up.

"Jasemine wake up. Terry's in trouble."

I jumped out of bed, "What!"

"His house is on fire."

I looked out the window and saw a sky full of smoke. I ran to Airica's room and shouted, "Airica your brother is in trouble."

She fell out of bed. Kim shouted, "Come on!" and ran out the room, we followed her outside and ran into the streets and shouted, "Wake up a house is on fire."

Lights started coming on. I ran faster and kept screaming that there was a fire. I knew it would too late by foot. Simba came to my side roaring. We got on his back and rode him up towards Terrence's house still shouting. My heart was beating really fast. _Please let them be okay God. _I was remembering Terrence a few hours earlier saying he would be okay. I hoped that was true. In ten minutes we had half the village running to help put out the fire. I saw the house in flames and I ran towards it after telling Kim to stay away. Airica and Kim went after me. I ran in and went up the stairs, "Terrence?"

Virgil and Terrence's father were asleep in bed. I screamed, "Wake up!"

They didn't wake up. I took them out of bed and Airica and Kim went to look for Terrence. They didn't find him.

"Jasemine!"

Terrence ran towards us. He coughed and took his dad on his back.

"Come on the floor's falling apart."

I followed him and felt a sinking felling in my stomach. I screamed when the floor beneath me dropped.

"Jasemine!"

Terrence grabbed my hand and Virgil's and pulled us up. I held his hand tight and carried Virgil on my back. We ran to get downstairs but Kim fell through the floor and screamed.

"Kimikoe!"

I ran downstairs and caught her. She had been hanging by a bar. She then let go and dropped into my arms. I calmed down. I saw Terrence and Airica come down. The exit was blocked so I grabbed an end of a couch and slammed it against the wall. It wasn't working. Terrence and Airica helped me.

"Jump out the window."

We heard Sakura outside.

"Come on guys don't die on us jump!" Syaoran yelled.

I picked up Kim and threw her out of the window she screamed. Airica went next.

"Go." He was dumb.

"No you go," I pushed him forward.

He smiled and laughed, "Hey."

He grabbed my hand and all four of us fell out the window when the floor broke. I landed on something soft. I couldn't see anything.

"Jasemine get off."

I blinked. I had blacked out and didn't realize it. I saw Terrence was under me, "Sorry."

I got up and tried to wake up Virgil, who was still asleep. I finally yelled in his ear, "Boy, if you don't get up you will not have any breakfast."

He woke up fast, "Whoa let's not be hasty Jasemine!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Why are we outside?"

"House was on fire."

"Was Kathleen making pancakes again?"

"I doubt it."

"So that's why Jasemine looks like she took a bath in soot."

I let him go, "Say what?"

He smiled at me. I looked around for Sakura. I felt someone wrap their arm around me. I looked behind me, "Terrence you worry me."

He stared at me. I hugged his arm and he let me go. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked at me, "You just kissed a man covered in ashes and the smell of smoke."

"Yeah that's another reason why I didn't go for your mouth." I joked and smiled.

His dad was coughing. "Daddy," Airica smiled and hugged him.

"Airica Kathleen is looking everywhere for you."

"Jasemine!"

Sakura, Madison, and Becky knocked me over.

"Hey I'm okay, but can you guys get off."

"No! Someone was aiming a pistle at your back."

I sighed and hugged them.

"You really like him don't you?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" she me a ring on her finger, "He asked me to marry him."

I squealed and hugged her. "What!"

Airica came over and hugged her. Terrence pretended he was shocked, "Whoa you're what?"

He covered his mouth and fell back with his eyes closed. I laughed, "Terrence!"

He picked me up and tickled me. I laughed and tried to get away. He laughed and whispered, "I want to talk to you later."

I saw a twinkle in his eye. I giggled and then I saw a sword, "Jaz!" I pushed him out of the way. I was caught by my hair. I pulled out the sword. I threw it in the fire. I looked around and couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw Kathleen, Terrence's foster mother. Terrence stepped up to her, "What is your problem, Kath, she ain't do nothing to you."

"You guys think you slick I want my baby!"

"She's not a baby and the deal was all or nothing."

"You think they care! Terrence if you haven't noticed they are tired of moving you over and over again."

She looked at me and raised a hand to slap me, "You give me my daughter or you're going to juvenile hall until you're 18!"

I was scared, "I should put you on a restraining order. You abuse your children there's no way I'm letting her go with you!"

She charged at me but Terrence quickly grabbed her and held her off. I stared in shock. She was kicking and screaming cursing out every black person ever born, including me. Kiki, Sakura's adopted sister put a pill in her mouth and Kathleen was out cold. Kiki rolled her eyes, "I thought kindergarden was bad."

I looked at the fire. There was no way it was going out. I prayed it would rain soon. Then it started to rain. An hour later the fire was out. I went in the burnt house and looked in Terrence's room. I saw his pictures on his bed. I put all his stuff in a box. I took it in the hallway and did the same when I went in Airica and Virgil's room. I filled up three big boxes. I carried them downstairs. Terrence came in, "What are you doing?"

"Come on."

"Where?"

"My house."

"Jasemine, we can't."

"Well you are, Airica, Virgil, and ya pop."

He sighed, "I guess since we're here a few more days. You are so determined!"

I ignored him, "Come on and help me with these boxes."

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

I smiled and carried the boxes outside. He followed me with a box, "What's in here?"

"Airica's pictures, books, clothes, cell phone, art supplies…"

"That's crazy it's too heavy."

"…her dolls, stuffed animals, and cds."

He groaned, "No wonder you took those two boxes. What did you take that was mine?"

I put the boxes down and called out to Terrence's dad, "You can get your stuff now."

Terrence turned me around, "Did you look in my sketchbook?"

"No but I saw your photo album."

I saw the sun come. I smiled, "I saw pictures of you and your wife, why weren't you smiling?"

"Who can smile when it's being forced upon you?"

I sighed, "I can't"

Becky ran towards us, "Jasemine!"

"What?"

"Jasemine, shorty she's gone and so is Kathleen."

"My sister's gone?" I yelled.

Becky nodded. I searched for Airica's cell phone. "What are you doing!"

"I'm calling Kim, she always has here firefly phone."

I dialed the number and Kim answered, "Hello?"

"Kim, why'd you go home by yourself?"

"I didn't Simba was with me."

I scowled, "Kim where's Kathleen?"

"Don't know, she was there when I left."

She suddenly screamed.

"Kim?"

I cried her name over and over again hoping for an answer. The phone had been cut off. I ran towards my house.

"Jasemine"

Terrence was soon beside me.

"Kim's in trouble!"

I ran into my house and saw Kim on the step and Simba was scowling at something. Me? Why me?

"What happened?"

"She was looking for Airica," Terrence snarled.

I walked over to Kim and picked her up, "I'm sorry Kimikoe I guess I'm not a very good sister or responsible huh?"

I hugged her.

"You're a great sister."

"I should've watched you."

"I told Kathleen she wouldn't find Airica."

I patted Simba on the head, "Thank you."

I hugged Simba and kissed his nose. He licked my cheek and snuggled up to me. I yawned.

"Go on and sleep I'll watch after you."

I smiled at Terrence, "Thanks don't forget you're staying here."

He flashed a smile at me, "I won't."

I leaned into Simba's side and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

"Jasemine, come on babygirl, gotta wake up," Terrence whispered in my ear.

I blinked, "Terry?"

It was sunny outside.

"Sorry but it's time to wake up."

I smiled, "You need a bath."

He smiled, "Right you haven't looked in the mirror yet."

"Wash your hair too."

"Can you unbraid it?"

"Sure."

I sat up and had him sit on the lower step and unbraided every twist on his head. He had a lot of hair and the twists were kinda small so it took a while.

"This vacation was kinda fun."

Terrence laughed, "Yeah."

"Too bad we have to go back to school."

"Yeah, but not for a very long time."

"What do you mean."

"The festival is coming up so we'll be out of school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, everyone in town's going. It's supposed to be real fun."

He shook his head, "I don't think I wanna go."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you want to go to see the competitions?"

"I don't know. They seem okay, but, I don't know."

I smiled, "Don't hold back Terrence, you use to love dancing now you make lame excuses whenever I say the word."

"So what?"

I finished his head and combed it with my fingers, "Okay how about that shower?"

I dragged him upstairs and into the bathroom. He laughed the whole time.

"Need help?"

"Yeah."

"With what?"

"How do you turn on the shower?"

"Just turn on the knob and pull the trigger."

He lifted me up his arms, "Thanks for coming for me."

"I told you I had your back."

"Yeah you did."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

I hugged him and started twirling my finger around a strand of his hair.

"Why don't you go in first?"

"Nah, you can go in. I gotta find something for everyone to eat."

"Alright."

I smiled when he didn't move after he let me go, "Are you afraid of my bathroom?"

"No one's in there?"

"No."

I checked for him, no one.

"Go on the towels and shampoos are in the closet."

I pushed him toward the closet, "Remember to lock the door."

"Alright."

I closed the door behind me and left.

"Help!" Terrence shouted while he was still laughing.

I went upstairs and saw Terrence in my dad's robe which I hadn't used yet. He and Virgil were on the floor fighting.

I sighed, "This is what I asked for," I cleared my throat and shouted, "Boys!"

They jumped and looked up and looked up at me, "Hey Jasemine what's up,"

They both smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, "Let's pretend I'm not younger than you two for a second. What are you flooring around on da floor for?"

"Jasemine are you pregnant because you seem kind of motherly."

They both laughed. "Ha-ha very funny."

"Terrence get dressed and Virgil get off the floor."

"You bossing me around now?" Virgil stood up. He was five inches taller.

"Get out my face Virgil!"

"What you going to do do about it?"

I looked at Terrence for help. Terrence was acting like nothing was wrong. I looked back at Virgil who was smiling, "What's wrong you didn't really think I'd hurt you did ya?"

I pushed him away, "Stop playing like that!"

"I'm sorry Jasemine I ain't think I was serious."

"Well next time think."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I had really been scared and he had been joking the whole time. The rest of the week was better but still had to get use to men in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

…and it makes you say. I can't take it. When will things get better? I'm so frustrated, but it's gonna be okay cause you've got someone in your corner. Who's gonna be there for ya. Just fall on your knees say a prayer and receive. 

Kim and I had just finished packing up our stuff.

"Come on guys get your stuff in the car."

"Terrence you ain't driving."

"you wanna miss our flight home?"

"Only if Jasemine has more food."

I rolled my eyes, "Leave it to Virgil."

"Just come on."

Terrence rolled his eyes, "Come on Airica no one wants to look at you this early in the morning."

I gave him a tiny slap on his on, "Terrence don't be so mean."

He looked at me and got the message.

Airica came down with a bookbag on her back. We were all dressed for school. Kim smiled, "I can't wait for the festival."

"Yeah some kids from school are going to be in it."

"I might do something," I joked.

"Madison's having her camera men record it."

We went outside to the car. I put all our stuff in the trunk to help Kim. She went on about the festival with us. I looked up in the sky. It was three in the morning and the stars were still shining. I smiled, "Finally it's over."

"What do you mean?" Terrence and Kim asked.

"It wasn't easy living with you boys in the house. Virgil especially was getting on my nerves. You guys ate my refrigerator clean and my cabinets." I sighed and continued, "I had to make sure you guys were asleep or out the house when I took a shower… I miss Kitty, Daddy, Joanna, Rika, Chelsea, Nikki, Sora, Kairi, and even Diana. I want to see them again and go to the festival and see Japan again."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

I looked at Terrence. He jumped and looked away, "Well get in the car we gotta get ready to leave."

I sat in between Kim and Airica with Virgil on the far left. Terrence and his dad were in the front.

------------------------

When we got to the airport we went and met Sakura, Syaoran, Becky, Madison, Kiki, and Michael. I smiled and hugged Sakura, "Come on Cherry Blossom we're going home."

We got through security and dropped off our luggage. I carried Kim onto the plane. I sat next to Becky, Terrence and across from Madison, Sakura, Syaoran, Michael, and Kiki. Airica, Virgil, and Mr. Chris, their father. Kim sat on Terrence's lap and looked out the window. I put on my headphones and listened to Cece Winans singing 'No One'. I saw Kim signal to me she was hungry so I gave her a sandwich I made at the house. She ate it and I let her listen to the cd.

"Jasemine, look."

I looked at Becky's sketchbook and smiled. It was a picture of Sakura, Syaoran, Madison, Terrence, Kim, Nicky, Kitty, and me on a porch we were sitting and leaning onto each other and our faces were looking serious. Nicky, is my three year old brother.

"You drew that!"

I couldn't believe it if you had seen the picture you would be blown away that a sixteen year old girl had drawn this. I wished I could draw like that. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Look he's falling asleep."

I guessed she was talking about Terrence because Syaoran was talking to Michael and Kiki about staying still. I looked at Terrence, "Sleep tight Terrence."

I gently rubbed my hand against his cheek. His eyes his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Madison took a picture.

Kim got up and sat with Kiki and Michael. I watched them play like no one was watching. I wish I was still that way.

"Jaz we have school later, better get some sleep." Becky said as she yawned.

It started getting dark in our section. I really was tired now that I thought about it. I smiled, "Okay."

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep because Madison was singing 'Someone in the Dark'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up Terrence was still asleep. I smiled he like a totally different person when he was asleep. I looked at Becky who was waking up too.

"Good morning Becca."

"Good morning Susie."

She looked at Terrence, "He's still asleep."

Madison whispered, "Jasemine look at this," she handed me a camera.

I looked through the pictures and saw Sakura and Syaoran holding onto each other and waving at the camera, one of Sakura and Tomoyo with there arms crossed, I laughed when I had saw them.

"Take a picture of Becky and me."

Madison stood up and I leaned onto Becky and smiled.

"Smile"

We smiled. I saw the picture and showed it to Becky, "Susie you look so bright in this picture."

I looked at other pictures on Madison's camera and saw a picture of Kim being kissed by a boy with braids and dark skin, she was obviously giggling.

Becky laughed, "Kim's got a boyfriend!"

Kim came over to us with that boy, "Hey guys, I want you to meet Charles. Charles this is Becky and my big sister Jasemine, but you can call her Susie."

Terrence woke up, "Mmm…Jasemine."

I looked at him, "Hey tiger, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He looked up at me, "What."

"Kim's got a boyfriend."

He looked at the boy, "Hi."

"Hi Terrence."

Kim looked at him in disbelief. Terrence just started.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No who are you?"

"Hold on," He looked at Mr. Chris, "Hey uncle."

Mr. Chris looked at Charles, "Nicky?"

Airica looked and lifted 'Nicky' and squealed. She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Kim smiled, "Are you two cousins?"

"Kinda."

Virgil smiled, "You of all people should remember Nicky, Terrence."

"I couldn't remember Sakura how should I remember this boy!?"

Terrence and Sakura had a strange start when he moved into town ut when I have time I

Madison showed Terrence a picture in Becky's sketchbook, "Aww, ya'll look so cute."

Terrence sat back, "I don't remember you."

Charles frowned, "I'm your god brother, your father was friends with my parents, the last time I saw you was long ago, but I know how to refresh your memory." Charles left and later came back with a girl I knew instantly. Charmaine! "Charmaine!" I jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Susie, what are you doing here?"

I let go of her smiling big, "I'm going home, I went to Africa with my friends for the summer. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Charles older sister and I was here to find Airica and my god brother."

"Him?!" I stared at the boy, he was starting to look familiar, "you told me you weren't related."

"Yeah well we are."

"Who's your friend?"

I then realized no one could understand what we were saying and they were giving us weird looks. "Guys this is Charmaine. Charmaine that's your lost god siblings. This is

Becky, Sakura, Syaoran, and Madison."

Kim laughed, "She didn't believe it was you."

"I didn't believe either."

Terrence rolled his eyes, "Girls are the hardest species to understand."

"Then why'd you…"

"Because I can.' He smiled at me.

"Okay grumpy."

Charmaine stared, "Terrence?"

"Yeah now can remember you. Other than Ari you are the only girl who could talk my ear off on the phone, always trying to be nice and friendly, miraculously hasn't given me a hug yet."

She smiled walked over to him and hugged him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?"

"We went to Africa to look for you and Airica, but we couldn't find you."

"Africa is huge though how'd you look?"

"In Kenya and in Egypt."

"Still big places."

"Where are you guys going now?"

"Japan." We all answered her at once.

"We moved to Japan last month."

"Hooray!"

I got weird faces from everyone and I smiled, "You can come to the festival."

"What festival?"

"THE FESTIVAL IS THE BIGGEST THING HAPPENING."

"Susie?"

I looked at Terrence, "What?"

"What are you saying?"

"Opps."

I had been babbling in English the whole time. Charmaine didn't understand what was wrong because she understood me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Remember Charmaine when I told you about it when I first moved to Japan. What town in Japan do you live in?"

"A town called Tomoeda."

"So you will be right near us. We can hang out again."

"Yeah that should be fun."

Airica gave Charmaine a high five, "Hey Maine."

"What's up Airica?"

"Nothing much, but had a baby and got married."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

I sat next to Terrence and saw Kim get lifted and twirled in the air by Charles.

I looked out the window and saw we were near the airport. A lady in the section told us to get buckled up. Charmaine and Charles said goodbye and left to sit with their parents.

"Cherry Blossom we're home."

Sakura smiled and woke up with Syaoran. We all laughed as we landed. It took a while to get off the plane. We got our luggage and met up with Sakura, Syaoran, and my parents.

"Hey daddy I saw Charmaine on the plane."

"I know she told me."

Kim and Charles were running towards us with Syaoran chasing them.

"Hi Charles."

"Hi Mr. Jackson, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"You've grown."

"Yep."

Charmaine's parents came over to us with Charmaine, her older brother and sister.

"Jackson we found you guys on the plane."

Kitty stared at charmaine's brother. He use to be her best friend and now they were both near grown.

"Hi Ryan."

Her looked at her and smiled, "Kitty?"

She nodded and he hugged her, "Wow you changed."

"A good change?"

"Yeah."

"Terrence do you remember anything else?" I looked at him waiting for the answer.

He glared at me, "What do you think?"

Out of nowhere he snatched me in his arms and gave me a kooky. I laughed and cried, "Charmaine help!"

"Come on Terrence get off."

Kim laughed. I got away from him and smiled, trying to catch my breath. He hugged me around my neck. My dad held up his camera, "Smile."

We looked up and smiled. I laughed when Charmaine jumped in.

"Jasemine!"

Joanna shouted running towards us, she was red in the face.

"Jojo!" Charmaine exclaimed and hugged her. Joanna looked blank, "Um hi?"

"It's me Charmaine."

Joanna smiled and hugged her, "Aqua!!"

Charmaine grinned, "Hi Joey."

Joanna hugged everyone in sight. Terrence stared at her like she was on something. And I thought he didn't like hugs. He acted like affection was not good for his health.

"Okay guys time to get you guys home."

Joanna smiled and carried me on her back to the car and threw me in the seat. I laughed, "Hey what was that for?"

"I missed picking on you."

My dad carried Airica and Kim in the van.

"Daddy where's…"

"He's right behind you."

I jumped, "there you are."

"Where you think I went?"

"No were."

I sat next to Kitty and Kim.

"How was Africa?"

"It was great we found simba, but Jasemine got in a lot of trouble with Kathleen who put the house on fire and I called her a…"

I covered her mouth, "It was real; fun Kitty, how was your summer?"

"Nothing special just getting ready for the festival. Ya'll won't believe who's performing!!"

We raised our eyebrows, "Who?"

"You are shoot nearly the whole school is."

"What?!" I hit my head hard on the window and rubbed my head, "What do you mean?"

"For the festival your school is performing."

I glared, "How'd this happen?"

"No clues but you guys are on the list for performance."

"I don't think I like that."

I got weird looks from almost everyone in the car. I shouted, "It's not my fault pass English and Japanese with flying colors. Learn the language!"

"Calm down, I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Well I do Kitty, who in their right mind…" I tried to cool down and finally burst, "Everyone knows we ain't got nothing! They told us that. So why is it that now we in the festival?!?"

I was angry. I snarled and looked out the window.

Ya'll need to make reviews so I'm not wasting my time. Just send one to say how you like it or don't. Give me some hints. The story is all ready for you so make the reviews.


End file.
